Heartache is a storyline but Family ties are worse
by DarkenMystery
Summary: Kate Hardy just signed with the WWE. She wants Jeff to do well but her feelings for someone else may cause problems. Not to mention the family drama with Matt.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Just something I thought up when watching Smackdown. I have no idea how long it will end up being!

Well there it goes again. I'm sitting backstage, visiting my brother. I was watching Edge talk about how he beat everyone when the fans start chanting his name. My brothers name. He needs up going to the ring with Teddy Long and Edge. Does this really have to happen?

My brother talks about how the fans are the ones with the say. He asks them if they want to see Jeff Hardy versus Edge. They all say yes but I wish just one would say no. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother and I would love him to do well and have a championship but does he have to pick a fight with Edge. Jeff is not doing it for the title like he lets everyone to believe. He just wants me to stay away from Edge for the pain he caused our family and one of my best friends, Lita.

I can not take it any more. I walk outside. "Animal I have become" by Three Days Grace plays as I walk out to the ring. Jeff looks so angry that I choose to show not only Edge but our brother, Matt that I was on Smackdown. It was going to happen sooner rather than later, Mr. Long had signed me and My first match was next week anyway.

Jeff runs in front of me to stop me from getting in the ring and letting Edge get anywhere near me. I just laugh at him.

"Can I have your mic?" I ask my rainbow haired brother. He still give me a funny look but nods and hand it over. I give a sly smile to the camera before putting the mic to my lips.

"Hello Ohio. I'm Kate Hardy. Jeff Hardy's little sister." They cheer already just because of that. I laugh. "Mr. Long, please do not allow this match."

Whatever look my brother had for the fans reaction to me just changed to pure shock.

"I only ask because I have some information. Matt is here. I know he still wants to make sure Jeff fails. It would not be a fair fight."

Mr. Long thinks for a second before stating the match will happen next week when he has a chance to secure the building.

Backstage.

"Is it true?" Jeff is giving me a suspicious glare.

"I swear to you. I also know that you know it is not the only reason. I am sorry, Jeff! I just had to give him time to prepare. I still want you to win!" I begged him to believe me.

"Then be in my corner next week after your match join me and cheer me on." He knew it would get to me but I couldn't help it.

"Okay. I will be in your corner. I will cheer you on." I was not completely happy but I did want my brother to win. I just wanted no part of it.

I had a lot to prepare for next week. My first match against Michelle McCool. Seriously, that girl annoys me. She thinks she owns the world. Oh well. I have to cheer on my brother without letting any other feelings get in the way. Finally, I have to make sure to stop Matt when he tries to interfere and trust me, he will be there no matter what Mr. Long does. The drama in my family is bigger than the drama between Jeff and Edge.


	2. The real story

I'm sorry to Matt Hardy fans. I hate Matt Hardy but he will eventually become a good person in my story. I'm having him go through some serious issues though. We will see. I hope you like!

* * *

I look in the mirror trying to get excited for my match. It was hard when I was so distracted by everything that would happen tonight. It wasn't bad enough to have Jeff wrestling Edge but all day I was getting texts from Matt asking for my help. Matt was a manipulative man by nature. He always had been. Most people do not know the real reason for the "affair" Lita had.

Lita never cheated on Matt. Matt had broken up with her because she was getting suspicious of his lies. He was cheating on her and tried to make himself the victim. He broke up with her after I threatened to tell her everything. Yet, family is family so my rainbow haired brother had to go along with the other one. Had to place all the blame on Edge. Jeff did refuse to put any blame on Lita. That was his and my best friend. Edge was sick of Matt's lies. Lita and Edge never even dated. Lita knew of my feeling for Edge. Little did I know at the time, she also knew of Edge's feelings for me.

I decided to stay away from everyone involved. I was stuck in the middle and hated every minute I was there. I tried talking to people without having to talk about the situation but everyone wanted me on their side. I decided I had to disappear and I did.

I reappeared when I heard of Lita's retirement. I started training for wrestling then. Lita was the first to find out. I asked her to train me. She was excited and we became close again. Lita could not keep the news from Jeff or Edge. They both found out. I talked to both. Jeff was jealous that my time was split between the person who stop Matt from talking to him and himself. I could not help though. My feelings were still there.

My match is now in half an hour. Why did I go thinking? Got my anger up.

Time for my match. Michelle and Alicia went out first. Before my music starts Michelle decides it is time to run her mouth.

"Kate is nothing but a punk. She dresses like one and acts like one." The crowd barely knows me and they jeer at her. I laugh at that. "She should hang out with Matt more than she should Jeff. Who would want to hang out with a failure like Jeff?!" She laughs.

I have heard enough. I was mad before but now I just want to rip her apart limb from limb. I run out and go straight to attacking her. Her little puppy dog distracts me allowing her to get some offense in but I make quick work and hit a DDT on her ending the match.

"Never talk about my brothers." I whisper her ear. "Next time I won't be so nice."

Backstage.

"Hey little sis. You alright?" Oh my loving brother found his way inside the arena.

"You are not suppose to be here." I say without even looking at him.

"And you knew I would find a way in anyway." He laughed that evil laugh. "I always liked that you saw how crazy I was. Too bad Jeff always falls for my lies. We could make a great team the three of us. You could get any guy to do what you say, No one can possibly hate Jeff, and I would be the evil mastermind."

"Matt, why are you here?" I asked still not looking at him. He didn't take his medication today. That is why he is acting like this. I can't dare look in his eyes and see this Matt.

"I want my revenge--" I cut him off.

"Why are you in my locker room?" I'm getting angry.

"I wanted to congratulate on your win. I knew telling Michelle to bring up us would get you fired up."

I'm angry. I should have known Michelle would not have thought to do that on her own.

"Why?"

"I had to motivate you somehow. I know how distracted you are about tonight." He laughed. Before I could say another word he walked away.

"Damn it!" I yelled and punched a locker. He was trying to get in my head. He was trying to make me angry so I would do something stupid during Jeff's match. A match I'm not getting involved in. It suddenly clicked in my head his plan. I know him too well. He wanted me to get mad at him. Then when he tried to interfere I would try to stop him but he would make sure I missed. He would make sure I hit Jeff or even if I hit Edge he wouldn't care because I would regret both. They would think it was on purpose and I would have no one but Matt. Then what do I have to do? Just let him get involved?

The match.

Everything was okay. Matt hasn't tried anything. The fight has been completely fair. I realized why Jeff brought me out there. It was to ensure a fair fight, as long as I was out there Edge wouldn't dream of cheating. Or at least that is what Lita told me. I didn't think Edge cared that much.

That is when I saw him. Matt was coming through the crowd. He got to the announcers table when I blocked his path.

"You can't do this Matt." I begged him.

"Help me or get out of my way. You know I love you but I won't let you stop me."

I couldn't help it, I wanted to cry seeing the look in his eyes. It wasn't my Matt. It wasn't my brother. It was that monster that was controlling him.

He saw the tears. I watched his eyes grow concerned, then change back to the monster. He shoved me on the ground.

Edge was on the ground in the ring and watched what Matt did. His eyes grew wide and his face grew concerned. This caused Jeff to turn around seeing me on the ground in tears and Matt climbing in the ring with a chair.

"How could you do that?" He screamed at Matt as Matt went to hit him in the head.

Suddenly Jeff was on the ground. Then he was tackling Matt to the ring. Edge was bleeding from the chair shot he saved Jeff from. Tears still in my eyes I climbed into the ring to separate my two older brothers.

Suddenly everything went black.


	3. What happened?

Let the choas begin. Hope you like it.

* * *

I woke up really confused. I probably would have laughed hysterically at the site in front of me, if it wasn't for the pounding in my head. I'm not sure what happened yesterday but if it got these four sleeping in the same room, I would let it happen again.

The site was the couch from my living room was now sitting in my bedroom, a sleeping redhead was laying on top. To Lita's right on the ground lay my sleeping rainbow haired brother and to her left on the ground lay a sleeping Edge. On the other side of the room in a chair lay a sleeping Matt.

My dad walked into the room as a little laugh did escape my lips.

"I figured you would wake up about day. Here is so medication and water. I have tea downstairs. I figured I could fill you in on everything." He said with a smile. My father was amazing. He knew his three children incredibly well.

I took the medication and he helped me make my way downstairs. With no couch he sat me down and brought the other chair over to me and then went and got the tea and sat down.

"You remember the fight between your bothers in the ring?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Well you were screaming to stop, they were distracted by each other, no one noticed Alicia come from behind with the ring bell. She nailed you hard in the head and took off running." I laughed. That girl has some guts. "We brought you back here. It stopped the arguments. Maybe it will settle it enough that Lita and Matt can make up. With Jeff about to ask Mickie to marry him, it would be nice for those two to listen to their hearts for a changed." I laugh again. "But don't get me started on you an Edge…"

As if on cue we hear someone frantically running around. Anyone could tell the person running around was not fully awake because you could hear them running into walls now and then. Finally we see a blonde go running by my father and I. He stops spins around yells my name picks me up spins me in a circle sits down with me in his lap.

"You were just suddenly gone. I started freaking out!' Edge exclaimed.

After the shock wore off from both my father and I, we burst into laughter.

"I am okay, Edge. A little dizzy after you spinning me around." I chuckled.

"I'm sorry! I was just so glad you were okay!"

My dad got up to leave. His excuse was to make more tea for everyone since they will be waking up soon. I knew he just wanted to let Edge and I have sometime alone. I was grateful for that at least. It will get crazy when everyone wakes up.

"Why did you do it, Edge?" It was something that had been on my mind for awhile.

"I haven't done anything!" He looked confused.

"Why did you push Jeff out of the way and take the chair shot?" He gave me a sheepish smile.

"Oh that. Would you believe I was just out of my mind for a little while?" I shook my head no. "I figured not. I knew it would hurt you to watch Matt betray you both right in front of you. I knew Matt did not actually want to hit Jeff either. So I just made sure it didn't happen."

When he had said all that, he had admitted he cared not only for me and my father but for my bothers also. I fell completely head over heels. I did something I had not expect to do anytime soon. I leaned in and kissed his lips.

I blushed. "I'm sorry I-"

I was cut off by his lips. We pulled a part with smiles on our faces. Out of the corner of my eye I was my dad shake his head and laugh at us. I knew he had my dad's approval the question would always be the same.

"How do we tell the other three upstairs? Lita will be the only one in favor." He asked my exact question.

"I have no idea. A part of me wants to wait. Wait and let everyone calm down for awhile." I looked at him for what he thought.

"I agree." He smiled at me. He picked me up set me back on the chair. Kissed my lips one last time and then sat in the opposite chair.

"There you are!" We turned to see the other three sighing in relief that I was alright.

Boy, this was about to get interesting.


	4. Missing

Everyone stared awkwardly at each other.

"Well, I should be going. Christian will want an update about you. I will check up on you later." Edge hugged me, my father, and Lita before leaving. Earning him a glare from both brothers as he hugged each one of us.

Matt was the first to protest. "Why is he even here?! He ruined my life. He took away the person I'm in love with…" He stopped suddenly when everyone turned and stared at him.

"I should get going." Lita looked shocked. She had no idea he was still in love with her. "Love you deary and call me later." She hugged me and my father good-bye before running off.

"Matt…" I asked in my sweetest little sister voice. "I think you should go back to therapy. I think you should get help and get her back."

He just stared at me. All my family just stared at me. No one ever brought up Matt and going to therapy. He would flip out. Instead he just nodded and walked back upstairs.

Next time on Raw.

All I could think of was getting revenge on Alicia. I wanted her to feel pain. I was also thinking of Edge kissing my neck.

"Edge!" I laughed.

"Sorry babe. I never get to act like your boyfriend because everyone is around!"

Melina walked into the locker room. At first Edge and I jumped afraid it was one of my brothers. She proceed to laugh hysterically at us. She was one of the few people who knew.

"I will be out there tonight with you. I don't want Michelle thinking she can get away with anything." I nodded.

Later that night.

Both Alicia and Michelle were taken care of but that was the least of my worries. Jeff decided to stop Edge from beating CM Punk. They started arguing in the ring and I had to go out and stop anything from happening further. To make matters worse no one had seen Matt since he walked away at home. I have been trying to contact him but it is no use. Even Lita tried.

It probably doesn't help Matt that Cena decided to target Lita to be his new girlfriend. Lita is not too happy about it either.

"Melina, I'm so glad you are my roommate! I don't want the drama of my brothers or Edge! It's getting so annoying!"

Melina laughed. "Calm down, Kate! It won't do you any good freaking out."

"I have to hide my own boyfriend so my brothers don't try to kill him! It's just frustrating…"

"Yea… okay. I would freak out too." she stated after some thought.

"By the way! Who is the guy you were talking to?!" I needed a change to the subject.

She turned bright red. "It's… It is… Can you give me a week? Let me see if it's worth it."

I pretended to be hurt. "You wouldn't tell one of your best friends?" I smiled. "One week and then you better spill everything, girl!"

We laughed. I was still worrying about everything that would happen next. What would happen between Jeff and Edge. And I was still freaking out about where Matt was!


	5. Matt?

I was at Smackdown. Melina and I were preparing for our tag team match against Michelle and Alicia. I really don't like those two. Not to mention Michelle flirts with Edge all the time! He tries to make her stop and I'm not allowed to do anything or it would give it away.

"So you know it has been a week right?" Melina looked surprised. "You honestly think I would forget!"

"No, I knew you would remember! I will tell you later at the hotel when I know no one can hear!" She had a huge smile on her face. I knew she really liked the guy and if he hurts her I swear I will make it so he can never have babies! I will tell him that too when I found out who exactly he is.

"You better tell me later! I'm so--" I was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Kate! Listen to me--"

"Matt?"

"Yea, please listen. I'm… I'm… I'm at the psych ward. I need some more clothes. Since I can't leave I figured you would be the best person to call. You won't tell anyone right?" I could tell he really didn't want to tell me let alone anyone else.

"You scared me! I haven't known where you were! I promise to help and not tell a soul, just don't do that again." Melina gave me a questioning look.

"Thank you. I love you little sis."

I went to reply but he had hung up on me before I could.

"More drama?" She could tell by the look now my face not to ask any more details than that.

I nodded. Things just keep getting crazier.

* * *

So I have an idea for Melina's guy but it will be completely different then expected. Or if you have any suggestions it would be great to hear!


	6. Why that match?

I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. This was meant to be added to it.

* * *

Our match is about to start. How exciting I can just rip her head off! I see Edge and a smile appears on my face. The smile doesn't stay long as I see Michelle trying to do everything she can to get his attention.

"That whore." Melina smiles knowing a fight is about to break lose.

An idea comes to me. I'm his friend. I can be an over-protective friend. I just have to make sure the wrong words don't slip.

"Well, Well. If it isn't Michelle failing at getting her way. Just like she is about to fail in the ring." I smile as she looks annoyed.

Alicia goes to stand in-between Michelle and I. I laugh.

"Look at the little lap dog." Melina smirks at her Alicia.

"Shut up Melina!" She screams.

"Michelle, stay away from my friends. Edge didn't smile or laugh until we came around. Shows how boring you are." My attention back to the devil herself.

"You Bitch" She pushed Alicia out of the way and slapped me.

Wait… She slapped me! Oh hell no!

I tackle her to floor. Melina tackles Alicia before she could even move. It is an all out catfight. Two hands wrap around me and before I could fight them off I heard his voice telling me to calm down and not get suspended because it would mean even less time with him.

I watch as Michelle and Alicia walk away. When did Melina stop fighting. I can hear her still screaming, I'm pretty sure the whole arena can. I look over and she is being restraint by Kane.

Edge lets me go. How much I rather he just hold me there, he has to let go. Kane finally lets go of my loud mouth friend.

"You sure are one firecracker." He laughs and Edge joins him. It's like they have their own inside joke.

I look at Melina and she shrugs, but she has a huge smile on her face. Too big if you ask me.

"Oh!" I screamed. I start laughing then. The two guys just stare at me and Melina drags me away knowing I caught on.

She throws me back into the locker room we share. She busts into laughter with me.

"So?" She asks not hiding any curiosity as to what I think.

"It's cute and he can keep up with your crazy mind!" She lightly hit me. "You know I have to explain this all to Edge." She nodded. A smile forming into laughter.

"So… now that we don't have a match anymore. What are we going to do?"

"Sorry Mel. I promised someone I would take care of something. I will see you at the hotel and you can inform me of everything that happens later tonight." She nods. She knows exactly what I want to be inform about. What continues to happen between my insane rainbow haired brother and that insane blonde boyfriend of mine.

* * *

"Hey Matt. I can't stay long. Visiting hours are over for the day, not that their visiting hours are very long anyway."

"Thank you Kate. I want everything to go back to normal! I want Lita back in my life. I want to not hate Jeff. I want to fully except Edge had nothing to do with all this." I can see tears forming. "But right now I can't. Right now you are the only thing keeping my from completely losing it. I'm going to protect you. I'm not going to lose you to anyone. You are MY sister."

"Matt, you won't lose me. Everything will be okay."

"Miss Hardy. We need you to leave now."

I hugged Matt good-bye but his words still bothered me. I had a strange feeling that things were going to get worse with him before they got any better. The whole way back to the hotel I was thinking of Matt's words. Maybe they didn't mean anything more than he needed me because he was afraid to talk to anyone else, but his words sounded so possessive. I have to admit it scared me.

I walked into the hotel room. Why was Melina giving me that look. I don't like that look at all. It is the type of look where someone wants to tell you your precious puppy just died but they have no idea how to tell you.

"Jeff asked for a match. Edge wanted nothing to do with it but Vince made him! I'm sorry, sweetie."

A match wasn't that big of a deal. Unless it was a certain type of match.

"What kind of match is it?" I'm not so sure I wanted to know the answer.

"A buried alive, I quit match."

Suddenly everything went dark.


	7. It can't be!

I woke up laying on my bed. A cool wash cloth on my forehead.

"Kate?" I heard Melina ask.

"Yea."

"Everything will be okay."

I started crying. She had no idea. My best friend, my brother asked to wrestle the man I loved, my boyfriend to a buried alive I quit match, plus Matt was being so scary and possessive! This will not be okay! How do I tell her this. What do I do.

"Kate!" She tried getting my attention.

"Yea… Sorry! It is just. Why?"

We were both silent for a long time. She could tell there was more going on in my head.

"Mel… I saw Matt. He is in the hospital. He said he would not let anyone hurt me. He sounded so possessive. Mel, I'm scared." I started crying. I could not stop. Melina just held me. She kept repeating everything will be alright. I just remember falling asleep in her arms.

* * *

Smackdown.

"I still don't see why you had to make this match!" I was screaming at my brother.

We had a fight about this at least once a day, if not more. The first time we fought I had let it slip that Edge and I were a couple. Smackdown was getting ready to start and I had a match with Melina versus Michelle and Alicia but that was the last thing on my mind.

"It is all his fault! We are going to settle this once and for all! You should not be friends with him but you are dating! Though it is not like he will be quitting the business. He is just going to Raw!"

"If you win!" I stormed out of the room. I needed Jeff and Edge on the same page. That was never going to happen.

"Whoa. Why are you going in such a hurry?" I finally noticed someone about falling over but big arms had caught me before I had the chance.

"I'm sorry, Kane. I was not paying attention." He nodded though as I tried to continued walking straight he stopped me and turned me around.

"Trust me, you do not want to go that way. Let's go to my locker room. Mel is there. You will be much safer."

I just nodded and followed. I could tell by the look in his eyes something was off but I felt safe around him.

Melina and I stood victorious in the ring. Suddenly the lights went out and Matt's music played but as quick as it started, it stopped. I looked at her confused and looking at her was like looking in the mirror. The same confused look was shown on both our faces.

Kane was there to meet us in the back. We both gave him questioning looks but he just shrugged and walked us back to his locker room. They both figured I should watch the main event in the back with them.

As the match went on I paced the room unable to look at the T.V., Melina matched me step for step as she was nervous for me. Kane just watched the match, simply adding that no one was seriously hurt.

"Oh my." Kane stated before turning the television off and running out of the room. It took one glance from Melina and I to start off right behind him.

We followed him all the way outside to where the match was. There was no one around. I was confused until I saw a hooded figure shoveling dirt into the ground.

Wait… It can't be. Where was Jeff and Edge. Suddenly everything sunk in.

"Matt!" I yelled right as Kane tackled him to the ground.


	8. Stay or go?

I was sitting at my house. Mel and Kane sat in my room with me. Jeff had apologized to me and Edge. Both of which were sitting downstairs with Lita and my father.

"Maybe I should leave. You know, I could go to TNA. I know a lot of people there since Jeff wrestled and people worked here. What do you think?" I asked Mel and Kane in all seriousness.

"Sweetie, It's up to you. You have to do what will keep you safe. Just know I will miss you lots!" She hugged me.

"I should talk to Edge and Jeff about it…"

* * *

Flashback

Matt laid on the ground. He wasn't moving. I pushed Kane out of my way. Suddenly, Matt grabbed me.

"You are not to be around these people! You are to stay away from everyone but me!" He growled. Kane grabbed him by the neck and chokeslamed him. Tears fell freely down as I ran to the grave to dug up Jeff and Edge.

Anyone around came running over to help. The ambulance arrived taking all three to the hospital. Melina drove Kane and I. When we got there we had found out that only Jeff and Edge actually arrived.

"Where is he?" I was screaming that the nurses. I was terrified.

"Sorry, miss. But he never even came to the hospital." I look over at Kane and Melina. They were just as worried as I was.

I walked into the Jeff's room. I was surprised to see Edge sitting in the room talking to Jeff. They both looked up at me.

"We have to figure out a way to keep you safe. He will be looking for you. Even if that means working with this loser, I will do it." Jeff said with a slight smirk when referring to Edge. Edge just rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"But we have to find Lita first! Someone needs--" I was cut off by the red-head herself.

"I'm right here. Your dad called me. Told me I should be here with you all and probably stay with someone at all times."

"I'm so sorry!" It was all I could say as I started to cry and hugged her. Soon, she was crying.

"It's not your fault Kate."

"I should have said something! I knew he was in the hospital for mental reasons. He was so possessive but I just thought he would get over it. That he just missed me." Edge came over to me and held me.

"What are we going to do?!"

* * *

I walked downstairs. I had an idea of what could be done but that was only if Edge and Jeff were okaying with me going to TNA. I knew many people there and I was friends with most of them. Jeff working there may have helped this situation out a lot. It will just take convincing them to let me do it.

How do I get them to let me out of their sights. If this works it would protect everyone, but how do I get the idea in their heads that it would be better if we all stop talking to each other.

Melina and Mickie were fully supportive of me. They both agreed that this was what would be the best.

When I got downstairs with Melina and Kane, my father, Jeff and Edge all stared at me.

"I have an idea. But before you say anything, let me say everything. Lita joins WWE again. That way she is always with someone. I go to TNA." I see both my brother and my boyfriend start to protest. "Let me finish. We have many friends there. They can watch over me. I know it is not the same as you two but they will protect me. I change my look. Go by a different name. No one needs to know who I am but a few people there, who will know to look out for Matt. It is the best option. What do you think?"

And now I prepare for the protests.

* * *

Should I send Kate to TNA or have Jeff and Edge convince her to stay?


End file.
